My Love Is You
by HunHanie
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah persahabatan yang berujung menjadi cinta/ChenMin/YAOI!\


Title : My Love Is You

Cast : ChenMin & Luna F(x) (slight)

Genre : romance

Length : oneshoot

Warning : typo(s), YAOI

Disclaimer : , their parents, and God

Summary :

.

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE COUPLE OR YAOI, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

"Minseok hyung!"

Orang yang dipanggil Minseok tadi pun menoleh kearah pemuda yang sedang melambaikan tangan kerahnya. Dia tersenyum. Dengan cepat Minseok berlari kearah Jongdae, orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"hey Jongdae! Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"aku menunggu mu hyung"

"untuk apa?"

"kau lupa? Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama-sama hari ini."

Minseok tersenyum lagi. Dia langsung menggaet tangan Jongdae.

"ah kau benar! Maafkan aku, beberapa hari ini aku menjadi sering lupa sesuatu"

"aigoo hyung, lama-lama kau seperti Yixing saja. Haha" jawab Jongdae sambil mencubit pipi Minseok.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat wajah Minseok memanas.

"ayo kita pulang" jawab Jongdae lagi.

Minseok hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik Jongdae, mengingat momen tadi membuatnya masih menunduk. Ia takut Jongdae tahu wajahnya tengah merona.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Jongdae yang santai, dan Minseok masih menunduk. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"apa hyung tau Luna?"

Minseok dengan cepat langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Luna? Hoobae kelas 1 itukan?"

"benar hyung, dia cantik ya"

Jongdae merona tipis, dan Minseok bisa melihat itu. Perasaan sesak muncul di dadanya.

"selain cantik, dia juga pandai bernyanyi"

"whoa! Jinjja hyung? Apa hyung pernah mendengarnya?"

"iya pernah, tetapi hanya beberapa bait saja"

"itu kapan hyung?"

"saat aku melewati koridor kelasnya, sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Mungkin itu untuk festival minggu depan"

"ah~ aku ingin sekali berduet dengannya, pasti menyenangkan sekali"

Jongdae berkata dengan berseri-seri. Sedangkan Minseok kalut. Dia hampir ingin menangis.

"k-kau suka padanya ya?"

Suara Minseok hampir bergetar, dan Jongdae makin berseri. Dengan pelan, Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"benar hyung"

'oh tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku' batin Minseok pilu. Beginilah resiko memendam perasaan terhadap sahabatmu. Minseok sengaja tidak mengutarakannya lantaran takut Jongdae akan menolaknya, atau bahkan membencinya. Ia takut Jongdae memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin cukup lama. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara gesekan antara sepatu dan tanah. Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Minseok.

"baiklah hyung, aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk umma mu ne"

Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu membalas lambaian tangan Jongdae. Ia menunggu sampai punggung Jongdae menghilang di tikungan. Menghela napas, lalu masuk kerumah.

"aku pulang!"

"ah kau sudah pulang? Mandilah, lalu setelah itu bantu umma menyiapkan makan malam ne" ucap umma Minseok.

"ne umma"

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

Minseok memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan dan belajar kini kamarnya sudah gelap. Ia kembali teringat percakapan bersama Jongdae tadi.

'apa aku masih bisa berharap?' batinnya.

Park Luna, hoobae tingkat 1 itu cukup menyita perhatian. Selain pintar, ia juga cantik dan pandai bernyanyi. Suaranya jangan diragukan lagi. Cukup banyak namja yang menaruh hati padanya, termasuk Jongdae.

Memikirkan itu membuat Minseok ingin menangis kembali. Sudah cukup lama ia memendam semuanya. Selama ini Jongdae tak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun, dan itu membuat Minseok tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi jawaban Jongdae tadi cukup membuanya shock.

Minseok melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 10.00 pm. Sudah cukup malam, dan Minseok pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

[BREAK TIME AT SCHOOL]

"hyung! Hyung!"

Minseok melihat Jongdae berlari kearahnya. Terlihat sekali kegembiraan diwajahnya.

"ada apa Jongdae?"

"tadi baru saja aku dari ruangan Ahn seonsaengnim, dia bilang aku akan berduet dengan Luna untuk festival musim gugur minggu depan!"

Minseok terdiam, sekuat tenaga menahan cemburunya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"wah selamat Jongdae! Kuyakin Luna pasti akan senang juga"

"a-ah kalau masalah itu, aku belum memberitahunya. M-maukah hyung menemaniku untuk menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Jongdae tersenyum salah tingkah, ia benar-benar malu menemui Luna sendirian.

"baiklah"

"gomawo hyung, kajja kita ke kantin"

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok, membuat sang empu tangan kembali merona.

[SKIP TIME]

Minseok dan Jongdae kini berada di depan kelas Luna. Mereka menunggunya keluar. Tak lama, yang dicari pun keluar. Jongdae langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena merona, sedangkan Minseok hanya menatap datar yeoja itu.

"chogiyo, apa kau yang bernama Luna?" tanya Minseok.

"nde, benar. Ada apa sunbae?"

Minseok menyenggol lengan Jongdae, membuat sang empu terkejut lalu menatap sang pelaku. Minseok membalasnya dengan tatapan _cepat-beri-tahu_.

"a-ah begini, Ahn seonsaengnim bilang kita akan berduet di festival musim gugur minggu depan. A-apa Luna-ssi m-mau?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum. 'yeoppoda' batin Jongdae. Minseok masih menatap datar.

"n-nde, tentu saja sunbae"

Jongdae langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berbinar, dia tersenyum lebar.

"jinjja? Whoa! Akhirnya kita bisa sepanggung. Mulai sekarang kita harus bekerja keras agar bisa tampil maksimal minggu depan, oke?"

"oke, baiklah."

Gadis itu tersipu. Minseok masih menatapnya datar.

"latihannya dimulai besok, saat jam istirahat. Kalau begitu kami permisi, annyeong"

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok untuk pulang bersama. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, biasanya Minseok akan merona bila _skinship_ dengan Jongdae, sekarang dia hanya menatap sedih namja didepannya. Perjalanan pulang dilalui dengan keheningan masing-masing hingga sampai ke rumah Minseok.

"baiklah hyung, sudah sampai. Istirahatlah yang cukup, kau tampak lesu hyung"

Minseok hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Jongdae menatap punggung hyungnya dengan sedikit cemas.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

Sejak itu, Minseok jarang bersama (atau lebih tepatnya menghindari) Jongdae. Jongdae lebih terlihat bersama Luna sekarang. Dan itu membuat desas desus mulai terdengar. Awalnya Minseok tidak percaya, tapi melihat pemandangan didepannya mau tak mau harus percaya.

Jongdae dan Luna terlihat mesra di salah satu meja kantin. Sambil bercengkrama riang, bahkan Jongdae mengusap sudut bibir Luna yang terkena saos. Pernah juga Minseok melihat Jongdae pulang bersama Luna menggunakan sepeda. Selama ini Jongdae tak pernah menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya sat bersamanya, mereka selalu berjalan kaki. Dan sekarang Jongdae tak pernah mengantarnya pulang, bila Minseok mengajaknya dia selalu menolak dengan alasan ia sudah berjanji dengan Luna.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin. _Mood_ makannya sudah hilang. Ia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu. ia menuju taman belakang sekolah. Disana ia bisa sepuasnya menangis.

[SKIP TIME]

Beruntunglah Minseok, karena jam pelajaran terakhir kosong. Jadi dia bisa berlama-lama di taman belakang sekolah. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

Minseok melangkah gontai ke gerbang sekolah. Ia lesu sekali, terlalu banyak menangis. Sampai akhirnya seseorang berhenti di depannya menggunakan sepeda.

Yah, seseorang. Seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat wajahnya sekarang.

Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae menunjukkan cengirannya. Minseok hanya menatapnya sayu.

"hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama. Aku membawa sepeda hari ini."

"tidak usah, kau bisa pulang dengan Luna. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Luna dijemput ayahnya. Dia bilang hari ini ada sedikit urusan dengan keluarganya. Ayolah hyung, aku memaksa"

"lagipula kau tampak lesu, matamu benar-benar merah hyung." Lanjut Jongdae.

Minseok menghela napas. _Toh_ dia memang lesu hari ini.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Hening. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Jongdae benar-benar tidak tahan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

"ya"

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu? Mengapa kau menghindar dari ku seharian ini? Padahal aku ingin meminta saran padamu"

"saran apa?"

"begini, saat dipuncak festival nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Luna. Bagaimana menurut hyung?"

DEG!

Hati Minseok berdenyut sakit. Tak tahu kah kau Jongdae? Kata-kata mu itu sangat menyakitinya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak peka?

Minseok sekuat tenaga menahan sesegukannya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Seberapa pun dia menahannya, tetap saja isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Jongdae membulatkan matanya lalu memberhentikan sepedanya. Ia turun lalu menatap Minseok yang tengah sesegukan.

"astaga! Kau kenapa hyung?!"

Jongdae panik. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat hyung kesayangannya menangis.

"hyung katakan! Ada apa dengamu? Apa ada seseorang menyakitimu?"

"iya ada! Dan orang itu adalah kau sendiri!"

Jongdae terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"a-aku? Apa salahku? Cepat katakan"

"kau bodoh Jongdae, benar-benar bodoh" Minseok menangis keras. "apa kau tidak peka? Tidak peka terhadap semua perhatian ku?"

"m-maksud mu?" Jongdae terbata.

"aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri! Kau puas?!"

Minseok langsung berlari, meninggalkan Jongdae yang tengah membatu.

'_bagus Minseok, Jongdae benar-benar membencimu' _ batin Minseok pilu

.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah Minseok menghindari Jongdae. Ia terlalu takut, takut kalau Jongdae jijik dengannya. Bahkan sampai ajang festival dimulai.

Sebenarnya Minseok malas sekali datang. Ia tidak ingin air matanya terbuang percuma. Tetapi karena orangtuanya sedang pergi, ia memutuskan untuk datang karena kesepian.

Minseok duduk termenung disebuah kursi taman. Matanya menerawang langit. Cukup lama ia duduk disitu, sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Minseok menoleh, matanya melebar. Baru saja hendak berlari, tapi seseorang itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"hyung tunggu! Kumohon, datanglah ke lapangan tempat panggung itu dibuat. Ada yang harus kau dengarkan"

Setelah berkata begitu, Minseok langsung berlari. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk datang. Ia takut, takut kalau yang harus dia dengarkan adalah pernyataan cinta Jongdae untuk Luna.

.

.

.

.

Mau tak mau, kakinya melangkah ke lapangan tempat acara itu diselenggarakan. Ia mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari panggung tetapi tetap terlihat jelas.

Acara dimulai dengan berbagai hiburan seperti tarian dan paduan suara. Sampai akhirnya giliran Jongdae dan Luna tampil. Semuanya cukup antusias menunggu keduanya.

Namun, semuanya tampak aneh karena hanya Jongdae yang berada diatas panggung. Semuanya heran, termasuk Minseok.

"sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas kecacatan penampilan ini mengingat pasangan duetku tidak hadir. Luna mengalami radang pita suara saat latihan terakhir. Dan malam ini aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang"

Jongdae mulai mengambil gitar dan duduk disebuah kursi. Ia mulai memetik gitarnya

_**neul ttokgateun haneure  
neul gateun haru  
geudega omneun-gotmalgoneun  
dallajin-ge omneunde**_

_**nan utgoman sipeunde  
da ijeundeusi  
amuir-anin deut geuroke  
useumyo salgopeunde**_

_**geuriwo geuriwoso  
geudega geuriwoso  
meil nan honjasoman  
geudereul bureugo bullobwayo**_

_**bogopa bogopaso  
geudega bogopaso  
ije nan seupgwanchorom  
geude ireumman bureuneyo  
oneuldo**_

_**nan bonenjur-aratjyo  
da namgim-obsi  
anijyo anijyo nan ajik  
geudereul motbonetjyo**_

_**geuriwo geuriwoso  
geudega geuriwoso  
neil nan honjasoman  
geudereul bureugo bullobwayo**_

_**bogopa bogopaso**_

_**geudega bogopaso  
ije nan seupgwanchorom  
geude ireumman bureuneyo  
oneuldo**_

_**haruharuga jugeul gotman gateunde  
ottoke heyaheyo**_

_**saranghe sarangheyo  
geudereul sarangheyo  
maljocha mot-hagoso  
geudereul geuroke bonenneyo**_

_**mianhe mianheyo  
ne mari deullinayo  
dwineujeun ne gobegeul  
geuden deureul su isseulkkayo  
sarangheyo**_

_**(CNBlue Jung Yong Hwa, Because I Miss You)**_

Hening, lalu disambut dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah. Semuanya terharu. Jongdae menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Suaranya benar-benar merdu.

"lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk yang sedang duduk disana" Jongdae menunjuk kearah Minseok. "hyung kumohon dengarkan ini baik-baik"

"kau memang benar, aku bodoh. Aku tidak peka. Tapi aku baru menyadari, orang yang berada disisiku saat aku susah dan senang memendam rasa padaku. Dan juga aku menyadari perasaanku sendiri, siapa yang kusuka dan siapa yang kucintai"

Jongdae berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Minseok hyung, maafkan aku yang tidak peka ini, terima kasih sudah mencintai orang yang bodoh ini"

Jongdae berjalan menuruni panggung dan menuju ketempat Minseok duduk. Minseok hanya terdiam karena menahan air matanya.

"hyung, saranghae"

Minseok terisak, lalu menerjang Jongdae dengan pelukan. Jongdae memeluknya erat dan ikut terisak.

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan, kali ini lebih meriah. Bahkan terdengar teriakan dan _blitz _kamera.

"n-nado saranghae, Jongdae"

Minseok melepas pelukannya. Jongdae tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Minseok, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan tepat saat mereka berciuman, letusan kembang api terdengar dilangit.

==END==

**Maaf sebelumnya gak bisa tepatin janji bakal update cepat fic My Stalker? My Love! KaiSoo. Tapi tenang, fic itu dalam masa pengetikan. Dan untuk fic Love Gangster mungkin discontinued karena feel buat fic itu blank. Dan untuk fic ini, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Terakhir, mind review?**

**Twitter : Hunhunfg**


End file.
